


Stay Alive (Interlude)

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [59]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Angst, Drow, F/F, Promises, The Jaxa Cycle, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux and Sol realise how dire their situation might really be. (Featuring art!)





	Stay Alive (Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> We split the party and ran two separate mini-sessions, so I asked Sol's player what she might give Lux as a promise they'll both come home. Her answer was the gift Lux gave her when they were first starting to fall in love, originally captured by the gorgeous art drawn by Wilhelm's player (@biasanduntrue on Tumblr).

“One thing.”

Haluei’en paused, her shield in hand but not yet strapped to her arm. “Name it.”

Aviva kept her eyes fixed on the Drow’s, her worries temporarily quieting under the surety of her gaze. “A thing. One thing. Something of yours I can hold onto while we’re apart.” She smiled weakly. “So we both come back.”

It felt silly to ask for, but as soon as the words left her lips, she realised how deeply she needed it: something physical, something real, something she could keep close to her heart as it withstood the oncoming assault. She knew Haluei’en would be better served leading the raid on her former home; it had been her idea to ask Cid to switch with her in the first place. But she could not deny the sense of dread that crept behind her thoughts, fear for her own well-being as well as the Drow’s. It was the first time they had ever gone on separate missions. Neither would be able to protect the other. If something happened…

After a brief moment of thought, Haluei’en set her shield back on the bed and pulled off a glove. Unbuckling one side of her breastplate, she slid her hand beneath the metal and removed a small, flat object from the hidden pocket in her gambeson.

The paper wolf.

“He’ll keep you safe,” she said, presenting the folded paper with a definitive nod. Noticing the tired amusement that flickered across Aviva’s face, she smirked. “Yes, I know you made it.” Then she softened. “But it’s the most important thing I have.”

Lifting the hem of her kurta, Aviva accepted the wolf, holding the fabric beneath her chin as she carefully secured the paper within the lining of her vest. She smoothed her kurta back into place, what had passed for a smile fading from her lips. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

“You’d better be.”

They held each other tight, metal against embroidery, Haluei’en’s forehead pressing gently into the curve of Aviva’s cheek. “Come back to me, sunshine,” the Tiefling whispered. “Come back in one piece.”

Haluei’en nodded, tucking her head into the curve where Aviva’s neck met her shoulder. For a brief time, they existed in silence. Then, barely a murmur against crimson skin: “I love you.”

Releasing the Drow only to cup her face with both hands, Aviva kissed her, a small smile forming at the traces of glitter she left on her lips. “I love you, too.” She paused. “I’ll see you soon.” Another, longer pause.

“Stay alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by J. Period & Stro Elliot, from the Hamilton Mixtape.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
